No muy sensible
by vigigraz
Summary: Halle no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de situaciones, por supuesto que no. Menos si se trataba de el líder de la mafia, que no era nada más que un adolescente problemático. Pero bueno, Halle Linder no era una persona muy sensible que digamos. Y hasta hoy, pensaba exactamente lo mismo sobre Mihael Keehl, Mello.


**Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

No estaba preparada para pasar por esa clase de situación.

Si vamos al grano, ella nunca se había llevado bien con la gente sensible. O por lo menos, con los que lloraban en público. Nunca sabía que hacer en esas situaciones; como mejorar las cosas, sin empeorarlas en el proceso.

Por lo tanto, ella misma trataba de no llorar fuera de su habitación. Ahora, fuera de su departamento. No le gustaban los fallidos intentos de consolación, y cuando le tocaba a ella hacerlos…bueno, tampoco le encantaba mucho la idea.

Se podría decirse entonces, que les dejaba los lloriqueos a los niños, y las consolaciones, a la gente que sabía darlas. Sin embargo, esta vez no se trataba de un niño, y tampoco había cualquier otra persona alrededor para tratar de calmarlo, o consolarlo.

Aunque estaba muy segura de que él no lo hubiese aceptado, tampoco.

Todo había comenzado normal, como siempre. Eran las nueve cuando llegó a casa y prendió el fuego para cocinarse algo rápido. A los pocos minutos él apareció, como había empezado a ser desde que supo su verdadero nombre, y pidió la información sobre los avances de Near en el caso, _como siempre._

Sin embargo, ese día, él estaba muy extraño, Halle podía notarlo. No lo conocía mucho, por supuesto que no, pero por la tensión acumulada en sus hombros y las palabras más hostiles que de costumbre, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Y ahí fue donde todo comenzó.

No tenía idea de porque lo había hecho. Después de todo, ella no le debía nada; al contrario, tendría que alegrarse de que se encuentre en peor estado que de costumbre. Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le dijo que tenía que intentar ayudarlo, y no pudo frenar el impulso. Antes de que el chico diera media vuelta, le preguntó si se encontraba bien, y hasta le ofreció quedarse a pasar la noche. Podría dormir en su sofá.

Grave error. _Gravísimo error._

Antes de que si quiera pudiese parpadear, el chico le había apuntado con el arma que tenía guardada en algún lugar de su ropa. Abrió la boca, pero en vez de los insultos rutinarios, ahogó un grito. Luego, comenzó a golpear la pared con furia, una y otra vez. Halle estaba congelada. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, no pudo pensar en absolutamente nada; solo mirar.

Mello siguió, la rubia notó sangre en sus guantes negros. Gritaba, pero lo hacía tan rápido que Halle no podía entender qué demonios era lo que estaba diciendo. Luego de diez minutos, lo vio tranquilizarse, y con la respiración agitada, el chico se apoyó contra la pared.

Ella estaba sin palabras. Pero al ver el manchón de sangre en la pared, comprendió que, lamentablemente, nunca podría ser una persona amable con Mello. Lo había intentado una vez, y fracasó asquerosamente.

Por lo tanto, luego de ver que se encontraba un poco más tranquilo, iba a decirle que se largue, cuando un gemido hizo que volviera a congelarse por segunda vez en el día. Y no, no era la clase de gemido que solía oír en otro contexto. Este era otra cosa, lo sabía. Solo que le costaba mucho creerlo.

Esperó unos segundos, y entonces vio que no había estado equivocada. Mello, el líder de la mafia, uno de los asesinos más temidos en el mundo, y el contrincante de Near, quien quería acabar con Kira y con este mismo a toda costa, estaba llorando. _Llorando_ , en su _pared._

Era una de las cosas más absurdas que había visto en toda su vida.

Y al ver como el adolescente, porque en realidad, él era solo eso, un _adolescente_ , cerraba los ojos y los puños con fuerza, otro impulso se le hizo presente. Uno que no había aparecido en ella nunca.

Despacio, como un ratón esperando a que el gato atacara, se acercó al rubio, y puso una mano en su hombro. Pudo sentir como este se tensó ante su toque, pero no la rechazó como ella había estado esperando que lo hiciera.

Con un movimiento suave, y con mucho cuidado, tomo al rubio de los dos brazos y lo giró para que la estuviese mirando. Este volvió a apretar los puños, y desvió la mirada. No podía verla a los ojos en una situación así; había sido débil, _muy débil._ Y no podía permitir que lo viesen en ese estado, por supuesto que no.

Carraspeó, y estuvo a punto de decirle a Linder que se apartara, cuando un movimiento rápido de ella hizo que fuera él el congelado esta vez. Por un momento pareció dejar de respirar. O eso es lo que Halle había sentido. No sabía qué demonios se le había cruzado en la cabeza para hacer algo como eso, tal vez había sido verlo en ese estado.

Verlo roto.

 _No eres el ser indestructible que aparentas ser Mello, lo sabes_.- pensó, ya que todavía no se atrevía a decirlo. Había conseguido abrazarlo, pero no estaba segura cuanto iba a tardar el rubio en saltar y enloquecer de nuevo. No quería arriesgarse.

Intentó aguantar las lágrimas, de verdad lo hizo, pero ya era en vano. Mientras más Linder lo abrazaba, más se debilitaba, más dejaba caer esa muralla que había construido hacia mucho tiempo.

Con sumo cuidado, al igual que antes, Halle lo llevó hasta el sofá, y se sentó a su lado. Ahora un poco más calmado, pero con los ojos rojos, Mello seguía tratando de evitar verla a los ojos; su orgullo demasiado grande como permitir que lo viera en el estado en que se encontraba. Ella rodó los ojos, y con la mano, suavemente, acarició su mejilla. Pudo sentir la cicatriz que invadía la mitad de su rostro, y el chico ahogó un gemido de dolor. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a tocarlas. Y dolían como la mierda.

Sin darse cuenta, al abrir los ojos, la estaba viendo. Y reconoció lo que esa mirada significa: quería que hable, que explique. Que se desahogue.

Miró su mano, aun con el guante, y al verle los nudillos ensangrentados, Halle comprendió que no iba a sacarle nada. Ya se había desquitado lo suficiente. Era tonto esperar que dijera algo. Haberlo "contenido" ya había sido mucho más de lo que ella podría esperar.

Una gota de sangre cayó en la alfombra, y, suspirando, Halle se levantó del asiento. Iba a necesitar el botiquín, y un trapo para limpiar la pared.- Iré a buscar antiséptico y vendajes, así que quédate ahí y…

:- Linder.- la interrumpió, con un tono más tranquilo que antes, pero con la hostilidad característica de él.- ¿Por qué?

No tenía una respuesta asegurada para esa pregunta. La verdad, ella tampoco sabía por qué lo había hecho. Él era el enemigo. _Uno_ de los enemigos. La chantajeaba y amenazaba para que le diera información sobre Kira, traicionando a su propio jefe en el proceso. Y sin embargo, ella lo había ayudado.

 _¿Por qué…?_

:- No tengo la repuesta que buscas, Mello.- dijo, mientras entraba al baño y buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.- Aun así, puedes irte, yo no voy a…- una mano que no era de ella en el estante hizo que se detuviera. Con mucho cuidado, Mello se quitó los guantes, y los lavó, mientras Halle sacaba lo necesario para tratar las heridas.

El chico se sentó en el piso, con las manos lavadas, pero muy lastimadas. La rubia comenzó a desinfectarlas, y luego las vendó con un poco de gasa. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. La tensión era demasiado insoportable, por lo menos para Halle.

:- La próxima trata de no golpear la pared, sabes que esas manchas tardan mucho en limpiarse…- dijo, en un intento de ponerle un poco de humor a la situación. Por supuesto, y como de costumbre, el rubio no le siguió la corriente. Estaba en un estado de melancolía, sin pronunciar si quiera un quejido por las heridas; aunque Halle no lo culpaba. Por todo lo que había pasado, ya debería estar acostumbrado a esa clase, o peor, de lesiones.

Al terminar, la rubia comenzó a ordenar las cosas, cuando un comentario de Mello hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina:

:- Fue mi culpa, Bullook. Todos…todos murieron por mi culpa.

Halle lo miró, el chico tenía la suya perdida. Aun así, podía notarse la tristeza y por todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Lo veía en sus movimientos, en sus hombros caídos, y podía oírlo claramente en su voz.

 _No solía llamarla por su verdadero apellido muy a menudo, después de todo_.

:- Mello…

:- ¡No!- la interrumpió, causando que ella se sobresaltara. Se levantó del suelo mientras la miraba con un brillo amenazador en los ojos.- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! Fui yo, yo los maté. No eran buenas personas, pero aun así… ¡no merecían morir, Halle! Ninguno… hasta Yagami… yo, no se suponía que las cosas fueran así, esto, esto no debería haber pasado…- hizo una pausa, mientras su estado de ánimo cambiaba de nuevo. Se desplomó en el piso, rendido.- Y ahora arrastré a Matt aquí, cuando sé que nada bueno le espera… Ya sé cómo va a terminar. Ya sé cómo yo voy a acabar. No merezco nada de esto, Linder…- ahora la miraba, con culpa.- No merezco que me ayudes, no… yo no…

Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras Halle meditaba qué demonios hacer. El chico parecía una catarata emocional, y ella no estaba para nada acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas. Menos viniendo de alguien que podría llegar a matarla sin si quiera vacilar…

Pero, en realidad, ese era el punto. Él _no podría_ matarla sin vacilar. No lo haría.

Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro al darse cuenta que había tenido razón sobre Mello. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo, seguía siendo un adolescente, metido en un mundo podrido de adultos.

:- Tal vez no lo merezcas.- comentó la rubia, mientras se sentaba a su lado, y le entregaba los guantes, aun mojados.- Pero lo necesitas. _Todos_ necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando, Mello.

:- ¿Estás al tanto que no soy uno de los bueno, no?

Halle sonrió.- Siempre me cayeron mejor los chicos malos. Más si visten de cuero.

El chico rio un poco, y apretó los guantes.- Linder… yo… gracias.- luego tensó los hombros, y la miró como siempre lo hacía.- Más vale que no vuelvas a hablar de esto, nunca.

La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba del suelo.- Más vale que la próxima vez que te invite a quedarte, no me apuntes con un arma, chiquillo.

Sonrió de lado, como siempre hacía cada vez que quería retarla, o cuando escuchaba algo que le gustaba.- Dalo por hecho Linder, dalo por hecho…

Una vez que la tormenta había pasado, y cuando Halle terminó de limpiar el manchón de sangre en la pared, no pudo aguantar la risa al ver que uno de los sándwiches que se encontraba en su refrigerador había desaparecido.

Tal vez era el enemigo, un asesino, y un chico que gritaba "problemas" apenas lo veías pasar por la calle, pero, aunque la siguiera utilizando, la rubia tenía que admitir que ahora veía al "gran" Mello con otros ojos.

Después de todo, él no era un adulto, y ella no esperaba que lo fuese. No del todo.

* * *

 **Editado 11/12/17**


End file.
